Preps
Preps are penguins who roleplay as teenagers in high school. They usually like to hang out in the Stadium, University, Pizza Parlor, The Cove, and The Coffee Shop. They are sometimes also biggies. Preps on CPPSes usually swear because it has no filters. Some preps are mean to pookies, but some of them may be biggies to some pookies. Almost all preps are cheerleaders or football players. Unlike pookies, the gender ratio for preps is even, which means boy and girl preps are equally common. However, Sometimes preps will find pookies annoying. Rooms *Stadium *Mine Shack *CPU *Clothes Shop *Dance Club *Pizza Parlor *Coffee Shop *Cove *Puffle Berry Mall *Pet Shop Appearance Girls * Girl preps normally wear the pink, purple, or green hoodies, the blue hockey jersey, or the blue cheer outfit. They usually wear one of the sidetied wigs, the butterfly wigs, The Wisp, or The Willow Wisp. Almost all girl preps wear the White Diva Sunglasses and a boa. If they don't wear the White Diva Sunglasses, they will wear one of the other diva sunglasses. Some have pom poms or ice scates for winter stadium. Boys * Boy preps usually wear hoodies or the blue football outfit. They may wear hair such as The Tuft or The Sunstriker. Almost all boy preps wear dark sunglasses or aviators as a face item. Preps as Biggies Preps can sometimes be biggies. Just because a biggy looks like a prep doesn't mean they are one though. Preps dress very similar to biggies, and have similar catchphrases (see below). Catchphrases * "XD" * "Walks Like Whoa!" * "Opens Glitterly Locker!" * "Gets Out Diary!" * "Is From Cail!" * "Drinks Starbucks!" *"Shuts Locker with Hip!" *"OMG!" *"puts on mango tango lip gloss!" *"puts on mascara! *"puts on shiny (color) eye shadow! *"bumps into!" *"drops books in front of hut boy (hot boy)!" *"texts on diamond iPhone!" * "texts BFF with pink iPhone!" * "LOL!" * "sips fruity tooty smoothie!" * "flips beautiful wavy (color) silky hair!" * "is cheerleading captain!" * "hiya cutie cutie!" * "like ok" Trivia *Some preps are against pookies. *They are usually hated by penguins called hoodies. Hoodies may hate pookies as well. * Some people think preps are annoying or really mean. * Some preps are rude and selfish. * Some preps might have pookies and pookie contests of their own. * Some pookies mistake preps as biggies, therefore getting close to one when they may be a pookie hater. * Before it didn't start showing, preps used to talk with a capital for every word, (For example: Does Perfect Flip!) * Some preps work at the Coffee Shop or the Pizza Parlor as a waitress or waiter. * Some preps that like pookies dress up as them, thus being a "prep pookie" or "prookie". * Sometimes preps may grow up into preppy mumus. * Diva pookies often become preps as they grow up. * Most pookie haters hate preps too Gallery 2018-03-06 16 42 27-CPPS.me - World's -1 Club Penguin Private Server - Play.png|''A male prep.'' 2018-03-06 16 34 41-CPPS.me - World's -1 Club Penguin Private Server - Play.png|''A pookie prep.'' Category:Creatures Category:Preps Category:Teenagers Category:Pookie Haters